Lives of Thieves
by BurningWhiteTwilight
Summary: Pretty much this is another anime Xover. This one will have some Yaoi MXM, so that's a warning. It's rated T for now but that might change. It's a story about 3 girls and their friends and adventures together. It'll be explained further in the fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Lives of Thieves**

**Chapter 1: The Return Home**

**Disclaimer: **Sasu: And yet, another anime crossover.

TOF: Yeah so?

Sasu: Where do you get your ideas?

TOF: From my imagination. Duh!

Baku: I agree with Sasuke on this.

TOF: Oh by the way Sasuke…I um…made you…

Sasu: …Yes?

TOF: Gay.

Sasu: …

TOF: And Naruto's boyfriend.

Naru: What?!

Sasu: …Well now I can really dominate him!

Naru: (mouth wide open)

Baku: Actually, according to Tenshi's notes…you're the uke, SasUKE.

Sasu: (faints)

Naru: HAH!

TOF: Anyway, I own none of the anime, except my 3 characters!

* * *

A group of six teens – three girls and three boys - made their way towards the hideout. They were tired, worn out and irritated. One sixteen year old girl with wavy, waist length pink hair in pigtails (like female Naruto) and lilac eyes who goes by the name Amaya walked in front of the group. She wore long black cargo pants with multiple pockets and a black shirt with bell sleeves that go to her elbows – although one sleeve is missing – and straps crisscross (X) on the front and back where her two swords rest on her back in black sheathes. For footwear, she wore simple brown hiking boots. The two swords can attach to each other at the ends and form a spear like weapon with blades at both ends (The swords looked like the ones that Ryura from the fourth Inu movie has). She also keeps one throwing dagger attached to each leg.

Amaya muttered the whole time, but just when they were entering the cave, she finally let it out.

**Amaya's POV**

"Sweet mother of merry!" I shouted as me and the rest of the team strolled into the hide out, a cave hidden behind a waterfall in the mountains.

"Settle down Amaya." My older sister Riku – the logical sensible one – told me. She's a year older than me, making her seventeen, even though she's shorter than me, with her being about 5'6" and myself a bit more than 5'7". My other sister is the same height as me. Her hair is dark blue, straight and goes to her neck as well as covering her forehead. Her eyes are silver. She is often seen wearing jean Capri's of different colors, but today they were black and have multiple pockets. She also wears an army t-shirt with a matching cap worn backwards. For weapons, she uses kunai's, shuriken, throwing daggers and hand-to-hand combat. She's very quick and has precise aim.

Ha! Like I'm going to calm down. I look to my other sister Kyouko – the oldest out of the three of us – and heard her sigh with relief for finally being home. Kyouko is our elder sister, being eighteen turning nineteen…but that doesn't make her any wiser than us. She's the type to say things and act before thinking. She has wild fire red hair with black bangs. It's hip length but often kept in a high ponytail. Her eyes are green and sometimes change color depending on her moods. Kyouko's very fond of fighting styled kimonos; the one she is currently wearing is her favorite. It's red and gold with a gold embroider dragon twisting around the waist and red sandals. Her weapon is a samurai sword that's kept at her side and daggers hidden in the kimono.

And as you have probably noticed, though we are sisters we look nothing alike. Everyone always asks why. Not that I blame them, I mean, we look nothing alike and we have these different abilities and we're nothing alike. I'll say now…our parents adopted us. That's right, we're not blood sisters, but that doesn't mean we're not close.

Oh yeah, you're probably wondering what I meant by 'relief for finally being home'. Simply put, this cave, hidden behind a waterfall in a group of mountains is our home. And everyone in it is family…even if we don't like everyone, including Naraku and Marik, our leaders.

We don't hate them, how can we? Let me explain. We're thieves, everyone here is. Naraku and Marik took us in. Most people here had problems that eventually led them here, including my sisters and I. I don't want to think about it though.

We're put into squads and given different jobs. Usually what we steal ends up being sold again, but by our leaders and that gives us money. Sometimes we're given missions where we look for information. There are other jobs as well, such as healers in the healing wing, considering what we do is dangerous sometimes. So you can see why we can't hate them, our leaders. They took us in off the streets; we sleep here, eat and live.

Anyway, back to the situation at hand. Our team – which consists of myself, Kyouko, Riku, Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh), Yami (Yu-Gi-Oh), and Dark (DN Angel) had just come back from a mission. We were supposed to collect information on the philosopher's stone. Naraku and Marik seem interested in it and so does everyone else. But then the state alchemists caught us and we had to fight. Unfortunately, the Flame Alchemist decided to take me on and he singed off my sleeve. My skin only barely got touched nothing serious, that's why my sleeve is gone. He did it to spite me, I just know it. He was smirking the whole time. That stupid smirk that's meant to infuriate people.

I turned to Yami as he began speaking. "Look, yes we failed the mission," Humph! Can't exactly call it a fail. Sure we didn't get much information, but we did manage to find out about the death eater movements and what the alchemists and wizards are doing about it. The death eaters are a common enemy, and we often end up fighting side by side with the state alchemists and Order of the Phoenix. "but at least we're all fine."

"Speak for yourself _Pharaoh_." Said the rough voice of Bakura. He had a busted lip and a bruised cheek.

"It's just a small cut and bruise _Tomb Robber_." Those are their nicknames, or codenames whatever you want to call them. When on missions, we all use odd names so others can't get our real names and use them to get information about us. And unless those two are being serious, they don't use each other's real names.

"Both of you just shut up." Dark snapped rubbing his head. He took a bit of a blow to his head. I really don't blame him for snapping; he'll probably have a headache for the next few days.

"Amaya," said Kyouko. "you got to make the report to our leaders."

"Why do I have to?" I already knew why…but I really don't want to. Sometimes they're lenient and sometimes they're not. Naraku and Marik remind me of a girl who's PMSing with how moody they can get.

"Cause it's your turn. I did it last time."

**Normal POV**

"Fine." Amaya took a left, into another cavern. They watched as she left.

"You have to admit though, we were only given three days, and for an information gathering mission at that." Said Kyouko. Mission's like they were given usually have an extended time limit, since you also have to worry about covering your tracks.

"How mad do you think they'll be?" asked Riku.

"They shouldn't be," started Bakura. "Giving us three days for this kind of mission wasn't a good idea."

"I agree. We were to worried about getting everything than covering out tracks." Said Dark. And even then, they missed a lot of information that could be important later on.

"Well, maybe we'll be able to relax for awhile." Said Kyouko, trying to look on the bright side of things.

"Don't count on it." They turned and saw Herminoe and her boyfriend Ron. They had run away from the wizarding world with their friends. The dark lord shattered the Order of the Phoenix – which was now forming again – and they realized that their headmaster was a manipulator. They ran. Naraku and Marik found them and brought them here.

"What happened to you?" asked Yami nodding towards their wet clothes and hair that drips puddles of water.

"Oh well," began Herminoe wiping her wet hair out of her face. "We were returning from hunting for food. Warm sunny day, with no clouds…"

"And?"

"It began pouring, thundering and lightning. Who made Amaya mad this time?" she questioned folding her arms in annoyance.

"Err…Well, we did fail a mission," began Riku.

Kyouko finished her sentence. "And it's her turn to report to Naraku and Marik…" they looked at each other.

"Uh-oh." Everyone muttered before sighing.

"Why those no good dirty rotten…" Amaya walked up to them, fists clenched and muttering some very colorful words.

"Amaya…" Dark said carefully, but managing to bring her back to reality.

"What's wrong Amaya? Marik and Naraku's time of the month again?" Bakura snickered.

"I'll say." Amaya said and looked at the two wizards that had joined the group. "Hey, what happened to you?"

"You made it rain." said Ron scowling. He looked about ready to attack her. They hated Ron as much as he hated them. Ron doesn't like them because they're friends with Draco Malfoy a 'death eater in training, who's here to spy on everyone'. It's a load of crap. Everyone knows that his family, for rebelling against them disowned Draco. But Ron could not put the past behind him, and had begun to dislike anyone who trusted the blond.

"Uh…opps…"

"What did they say anyway?" asked Bakura, saving Amaya from Ron blowing his top.

"Well, we got a few days off…"

"Yes!" cheered Kyouko, but the others sensed that there was more to it.

"But, we can't leave the cave for three days and Bakura, you and Dark have hunting duties during those days…good weather or not."

While Bakura fumed at being singled out like that – he figured Marik probably did it to piss him off. Marik seems to enjoy that – the others walked further into another cavern, the entrance covered with a cloth.

"I want to sleep." A torch was lit in the area where beds were set up. Fur blankets and soft material used for bedding and pillows. The three boys on one side, and the girls on the other. But then they noticed an extra bed.

"What's with the extra?" questioned Riku.

"You think the leaders picked up another group of people?" asked Kyouko.

"Let's go find Draco and Harry." Suggested Amaya. "Those two always seem to have an idea of what's going on." The three sisters left in search of the two wizards.

Bakura entered his teams sleeping area, thinking about getting some sleep. He hadn't had decent sleep for about two or three days. But another voice stopped him.

"Naraku-sama and Marik-nii-sama wish to see you." He turned and saw Malik, Marik's younger brother and right hand man.

"What do they want now?" he growled angrily.

"I don't know. That's all they said. Don't kill the messenger." He said, and then led Bakura to the back to a cave by the entrance.

The two men sat at a table eating and discussing something that Bakura could only guess was about.

Bakura crossed his arms in annoyance. "Ok, I'm here like you wanted. What is it?" he was irritated. The two men in front of him were taking away his sleep time.

Naraku turned his crimson eyes towards him. "We have a new member for your squad." He gestured towards a man wearing white with long blond hair and golden eyes.

"All right." He sighed. "We should go meet the others." He and the man in white left the room.

TBC

* * *

Baku: You're just leaving it there?"

TOF: Well…yeah.

Ita: Did you have to make Sasuke gay and the uke?

TOF: Would you rather I made you gay and the uke? (Thinking: Not that I have a problem with it. )

Ita: …Good point. I'm sure Sasuke will do well in his part.

Sasu: Itachi you traitor!

Ita: Hey, it was either you or me.

TOF: Hey Sasuke! Naruto's looking for you.

Sasu: Damn. (Runs off)

TOF: I hop you enjoyed the first chapter! **R&R!** And tell me what you think.

**Chapter 2 Preview: Chapter 2: Mad House**

**Dark nodded and was about to walk away when Kyouko stopped him. "Wait Dark, we have new teammates." She told him.**

* * *

**Kyouko blushed a bit and began stuttering a sentence that one could only guess what was being said. So Amaya took care of it.**

"**Hey Itachi."**

**Itachi only smirked and said. "I wouldn't go in there."**

* * *

**Both were now facing the group of three. The one against the wall is blushing lightly while the other smirks before grinning.**

**The separate. The blond turned to Amaya. "Sorry, heh heh… guess we got carried away."**

**Amaya snickered. "Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Kyouko. She's the one who got a nosebleed after she walked in."**

* * *

**The next thing that was heard was a crash and a shout of. "Look out!" and "Run away rocket!" and an object zoomed into the cavern the group was in. Everyone ducked as it whizzed over their heads.**

**"Another one got loose again." Said Kyouko.**

* * *

"**Oh great." Groaned Sasuke. "Looks like we'll be buried again."**


	2. Chapter 2: Mad House

**Title: Lives of Thieves **

**Chapter 2: Mad House **

**Disclaimer: **TOF: OMG!

Dark: What's with you?

TOF: I have so many ideas for this story that I don't know where to start!

Dark: Oh is that all?

TOF: What do you mean, "Is that all?"

Dark: It's obvious that you're thinking about it too much.

TOF: But I-

Yami: I agree. You're up till midnight every night thinking about this story.

Baku: I can't believe I'm agreeing with the Pharaoh, but he's right.

Yami: You need to sleep.

TOF: B-but the dis- (Dark and Bakura drag Tenshi to her room)

Yami: Now, Tenshi owns none of the anime. Except for her 3 oc's.

[From Tenshi's room

Baku: Got to sleep damnit!

TOF: B-but my story!

Dark: We'll take care of it!

TOF: I- **THWACK! **(Is knocked on conscious)

Dark: …Thanks Bakura.

Baku: No problem.

[Outside

Yami: (Sweat drop) Anyway, enjoy chapter 2!

**NOTE: **There's some slight Yaoi in this chapter but you probably won't notice it much.

* * *

"Hey I see them!" shouted Amaya as the three girls ran towards the pair of wizards – which were accompanied by another boy they didn't know.

"Hey girls." Said the messy black haired, green-eyed boy named Harry Potter. With a lightning bolt scar on his forehead and round glasses he was known as the 'boy who lived' but here, in this mountain he was known as simply Harry or _Emerald_ (that will be explained later). The blond haired, silver-eyed boy beside him is his boyfriend Draco Malfoy, also known as _Dragon_. They both wore tight leather pants and loose black tops. The only difference is that Draco's is a button up and his usual dragon logo on the back in silver and Harry's had small green gems on the collar, and bottom of the shirt.

"Is there something you wanted?" asked Draco.

"Yeah, our sleeping area has an extra bed…" started Riku.

"And you want to know why?" he finished. They nodded.

Harry spoke up this time. "Well, Naraku and Marik took in another group of six people." The girl's eyes filled with excitement and wonder. Their leaders Naraku – a half demon – and Marik – a spirit given a body – take people off the streets or even from orphanages and bring them here.

Not everyone likes them, but here within this mountain they are safe and protected. Surrounded by people like them. Although what they do (thievery) is wrong it gives everyone here something.

But anyways, people aren't brought here to often. The last time their leaders took in a group was a year ago.

Harry pushed the boy forwards a bit and introduced him. "This is Miguel." He had blond hair and blue eyes. (Miguel from beyblade)

But before the girls could introduce themselves, they heard Bakura's tired and rough voice behind them.

"Finally, I've found you guys." As he approached, they noticed another man with him. He wore all white with long golden blond hair and golden eyes. Eyes like a cat. "This is our teammate."

"Krad." The man said simply. (Krad from DN Angel)

"Well, I'm Bakura." Then Bakura left, off to get some sleep that was interrupted last time. Silently promising to himself to kill the next person who disturbs him.

Riku yawn and said. "I'm Riku. I'm going to get some sleep." She walked away. "You guys show them around." She added over her shoulder.

Kyouko and Amaya introduced themselves and then Dark approached them.

"Hey Amaya, can you check the bump on my forehead?" he asked walking up to her. Pointing to a bump and dark colored bruise just above his eye.

"Sure." Amaya is the squad's healer. Every squad needed at least one of them. She checked it over; making sure it wouldn't cause problems in the future. "Well, you're going to have one hell of a bruise as well as headache. But otherwise you're fine. Go to the healer's wing and put some ice on it.

Dark nodded and was about to walk away when Kyouko stopped him. "Wait Dark, we have new teammates." She told him.

"Oh."

"This is Miguel." She pointed to the blond standing quietly beside Harry and Draco.

"Dark." Dark said and nodded in greeting, then turned to the other man.

"And this is…"

'I recognize him.' Dark thought looking at the white figure. 'But from where? His name, Kret… no…Key? No… K-'

"Krad." Finished Kyouko taking the purple head out of thought.

"Krad?!" he called out in surprise.

"Hello Dark." Krad replied calmly.

"What are you doing here?"

"You two know each other?" asked Amaya.

"Unfortunately." They both muttered before glaring at each other.

Amaya quickly intervened, before an argument broke out. "Dark, we're showing him around. Go put ice on that bump."

"Yes doctor." He replied with a roll of his eyes, stocking off.

"I mean it." She called out.

They turned back to the wizards who were shifting around, as if they were in a hurry.

"Are you two ok?" Amaya asked.

"Yeah. But can you two introduce Miguel to his squad. We have to go meet ours." Said Draco. The sisters nodded. "Thanks, he's on Kai's team." Then they left.

"Kai's team eh?"

"Great." Kyouko groaned. "He's hard enough to find." She sighed.

"Let's find Naruto and Sasuke."

"Whose Naruto and Sasuke?" asked Miguel speaking for the first time since they met.

"They're also your teammates. And where you find one, the other will most likely be nearby."

"Why is that?" asked Krad as he and Miguel followed the two girls through the maze of tunnels that are lit by torches on the walls. He made a mental note to explore these tunnels and memorize where they lead.

They came to another room, a sheet of fur covering the entrance and acting as a door.

They were about to enter, when someone else exited through the tarp/sheet and stopped in front of them.

He had long black hair tied in the back and dark eyes. He looked to be in his late teens; early twenties and he wore dark clothes, covered by a black cloak with red clouds on it.

Kyouko blushed a bit and began stuttering a sentence that one could only guess what was being said. So Amaya took care of it.

"Hey Itachi."

Itachi only smirked and said. "I wouldn't go in there."

"Why?" but Itachi only snickered quietly as he left.

"What was that about?" asked Miguel.

"That was Sasuke's older brother Itachi." Answered Amaya.

Kyouko finally got rid of the blush and managed to get her voice to quit stuttering. "Anyway, this is where you'll be sleeping. Sasuke and Naruto are probably in there." Kyouko entered, pushing the sheet away, ignoring Amaya's protest about going in.

The other three hear her speak, then shout in surprise. "Naruto. Sas- OH MY GOD! I'M SORRY!" then she raced out.

Kyouko looked annoyed as her sister and two new friends snickered and demanded to know what was so funny.

Amaya coughed, ridding herself of the snickers and laughs long enough to answer the question. "…You have some blood on your top lip." Then she laughed again as her older sister touched her nose and lips, and much to her embarrassment, the red liquid was there.

Kyouko blushed and walked off, no doubt to get some tissues. She was also muttering something about people being more considerate and how she sometimes she hates her sisters.

"What's with her?" asked Krad.

"I think I know." Amaya smirked walking through the door.

Krad and Miguel looked at each other, and then entered hearing Amaya say. "Whoa, save it for later boys."

Against the wall across from them were a blond haired, blue-eyed boy wearing orange and a black haired, dark eyed boy wearing black.

Krad blinked and Miguel blushed at the scene in front of them.

The scene, in case you were wondering is the blond boy pinning the other against the wall. The blond is using one hand to pin the others to the wall above their head and the other hand rests on the dark eyed boy's waist. One of the blonds knee is wedged in between his partner's legs. The dark eyed boy's neck is covered in small bruises, same with his lips.

Both were now facing the group of three. The one against the wall is blushing lightly while the other smirks before grinning.

The separate. The blond turned to Amaya. "Sorry, heh heh… guess we got carried away."

Amaya snickered. "Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Kyouko. She's the one who got a nosebleed after she walked in."

And right on queue, Kyouko walked back in, tissues stuffed up her nose and looking a bit embarrassed.

"So what do you want?" he asked grasping the hand of his silent partner.

Amaya pushed Miguel forwards. "This is Miguel. He's on your team. And Krad is the other. He's on mine."

The blond grinned as he greeted Miguel. "Hey. My name's Naruto or _Fox_! And this," he gestured to the other. "is my boyfriend Sasuke or _Raven_."

"_Fox_? _Raven_?" questioned Krad.

"Yep. Those are our nicknames."

"Nicknames?"

"Amaya, Kyouko. You didn't tell them?" asked Sasuke.

Kyouko removed the bloody tissues and snorted. "So we forgot. Those names are mostly for when we're on missions anyway."

"Can someone please tell us what you're talking about?" asked both Miguel and Krad.

"You see, when on missions we have codenames, our nicknames." Started Amaya.

Kyouko finished it. "Without our real names, our enemies won't get much info on us."

Krad nodded, beginning to understand. But Miguel still seemed confused.

"It's a form of protection of their identities." Explained Krad. Miguel nodded.

"How do you get one?" asked Miguel.

"Don't know. Usually it's something about you. People around here give others a nickname that eventually becomes known and used by people on missions." Explained Sasuke. The two blonds still seemed confused, but he figured they'd find out what he meant later on when they got their own names.

"Anyway," began Amaya, remembering why they were there in the first place. "where's Kai?"

Naruto snorted. "Mr. Team Leader?" his nickname for the boy (not the actually codename though). "Haven't seen him since we got back earlier today from our mission. Probably glaring at a wall." He added as an after thought.

"That's a fine way of talking about someone when they're within hearing distance." They turned to the door where they heard the steady voice of Kai. A boy with crimson eyes, blue shark fins on his cheeks and two-toned hair.

"Ah you know I don't mean it."

"Hn." Kai turned to the new blond with blue eyes. "You must be Miguel. Welcome to my squad." He stuck his hand out to shake. "Kai." Miguel shook his hand but kept his eyes on Kai's crimson ones, feeling drawn into them. Krad was also introduced. Kai then turned his attention to Amaya. "So Amaya. I saw the storm clouds today. Funny that those should appear out of nowhere on a sunny clear day." He started smirking.

Amaya smiled sheepishly. "What can I say…"

"Tala won't be happy with you."

"Shoot." She sighed. "Were he and the boys outside today?"

"Yep."

"Great." She groaned.

The next thing that was heard was a crash and a shout of. "Look out!" and "Run away rocket!" and an object zoomed into the cavern the group was in. Everyone ducked as it whizzed over their heads.

"Another one got loose again." Said Kyouko.

"Gee what gave you that idea." Retorted Amaya with sarcasm. Then it flew to the ceiling…and stuck there.

"Stupid rocket." Muttered Kai.

"You don't suppose this one will explode like the other ones…do you?" asked Kyouko.

A beeping noise was then heard. It came from the red and white rocket, causing everyone to freeze where they were.

Still on the ground, everyone looked up and saw a blue light flickering as the beeping continued.

"Oh great." Groaned Sasuke. "Looks like we'll be buried again."

"Again?" asked both Krad and Miguel.

"It's happened before." Stated Naruto.

Amaya looked over to Kyouko. "Hey sis?"

The red head looked back at her younger sister. "Yeah?"

"Why don't you just move this thing into the cavern next door…we're going to get rid of it anyway."

The beeping got faster as the flashing light continued. Everyone remained where they were.

"Alright."

The two new members remained silent. Neither knowing what Amaya meant but figuring that they would see very soon.

Kyouko looked up at the rocket and narrowed her eyes while pointing a finger at it. All of a sudden, it moved gently away from the ceiling. Kyouko walked out of the cavern, finger still pointing at the rocket that followed her out.

Seconds later, they heard her call, "Fire in the hole!" and she dived back in. A bang was heard while the ground shook briefly before all was still.

"Damn." Muttered Naruto. "That was one of his best yet." Everyone stood up and dusted themselves off.

"Hey guys!" they turned to the door where a guy in his mid twenties was standing. He wore black jeans, a long green shirt with a long white jacket over it. His hair is short, wavy and the color is forest green and his eyes are a deep brown. "Have you seen rocket #2212?" He asked looking around.

"You just missed it dude." Replied Naruto. "It blew up in the cavern next door."

"Ah crap." He sighed. "Well onto rocket #2213."

"_Rocket_?" said Kai addressing the man.

"Yes Kai?"

"Don't let this one escape."

"I'll see what I can do." He smirked and everyone (except Krad and Miguel) knew that he wouldn't bother. His rockets always got away some how. "Ah…it seems like we have two new members."

"Krad." "Miguel." The two blonds introduced themselves. "Names Hiko. But you can just call me _Rocket_."

"_Rocket_! Get your smart ass back here!" they sweat drop hearing a woman's yell echo in.

"Eh heh…" Hiko aka _Rocket_ chuckled nervously. "I better go." He ran out of the room.

"I live in a freaking mad house." Kai muttered.

TBC

* * *

TOF: I decided to end it there. I've already started on the third chapter.

Dark: What are you doing up? I thought Bakura knocked you out?

TOF: Well I'm up now and I can continue! And you can tell everyone that if they try to knock me out again I'll make sure something really bad and embarrassing happens to them in my fic.

Dark: (stiffens) Yes ma'am.

TOF: Good. So all I ask is REVIEW please!

**Preview for the next chapter: Chapter 3: ... Grounded?**

"**Awww…don't be like that Kai." Started Amaya casually slinging an arm around his shoulders. "Besides, if it weren't for us your life here would be very boring. So boring that it would probably drive you insane."**

"**If you don't already." Said a grinning Naruto.**

"**Got that right." Muttered Kai shrugging off Amaya's arm.**

* * *

"**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" everyone turned to Kyouko who was holding her stomach and laughing as though she had heard the funniest joke in the world.**

**Tala's eyebrow twitched. "What the bloody hell is so funny?!"**

"**I-I'm s-sor-ry…" she laughed. "It's just…y-you look like a…"**

"**A what?"**

* * *

"**Well then at least we'll get a break for a few days." Answered Sasuke.**

"**Humph. Some break. At least you guys can still go outside." Growled Amaya.**

"**Who'd want to go outside with your shifting moods." Snorted Naruto. Amaya glared at him.**

"**Now Naruto. There was no need for that." Stated Riku.**

* * *

**Miguel and Krad chuckled. 'Life with these people will never be boring that's for sure.' They thought.**


	3. Chapter 3: Grounded?

**Title: Lives of Thieves**

**Chapter 3: … Grounded?**

**Disclaimer: **TOF: I own none of the anime. Only my OC's.

Tala: And I'm in this chapter! I was supposed to be in the last one. (glares at TOF)

TOF: So I decided to end it earlier, sue me.

Tala: (rolls eyes) If only I could find a lawyer good enough.

TOF: Jerk.

Tala: Loser.

TOF: Moron.

Kai: (sweat drop) They're busy so let's just get this story going.

TOF: Enjoy! (waves)

Tala: Tenshi! Get back here! We're not finished yet!

TOF: So you wanna finish? Well bring it on dog breath!

Tala: Dog breath?! Why you-!

(Tala and Tenshi continue arguing)

Kai: (still sweat dropping) Uh…yeah…I'm gonna get me some coffee. (walks away)

* * *

**Previous Chapter: "Rocket! Get your smart ass back here!" they sweat drop hearing a woman's yell echo in.**

**"Eh heh…" Hiko aka Rocket chuckled nervously. "I better go." He ran out of the room.**

**"I live in a freaking mad house." Kai muttered.**

**Chapter 3:**

"Awww…don't be like that Kai." Started Amaya casually slinging an arm around his shoulders. "Besides, if it weren't for us your life here would be very boring. So boring that it would probably drive you insane."

"If you don't already." Said a grinning Naruto.

"Got that right." Muttered Kai shrugging off Amaya's arm.

"Is it always like this?" whispered Krad to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded once. "Yep. So get use to it."

"_Weather Shifter_!" Amaya turned to the door hearing her own nickname.

"_Weather Shifter_?" questioned Miguel.

Everyone watched as a man ran into the cavern. He had red hair and ice blue eyes. He wore orange, white and blue and was totally soaked. His red hair flat and his clothes clinging to his skin.

"You!" he yelled pointing at Amaya.

Amaya sweat dropped. "Eh heh…hey Tala."

Tala glared. "Don't you 'Hey Tala' me _Weather Shifter_. What was with the cold shower treatment?"

"Um…I got mad?" she tried.

Tala growled this time.

Kai sighed. "Tala you know she can't control it."

"But did it have to be today…" he whined sounding a bit like a child. "We were busy when a storm" he glared hard at the pink haired girl. "blew in."

During this both Krad and Miguel stood in the background. If you have any imagination, you would see question marks floating over their heads.

'giggles'

Everyone one froze.

'giggles'

Tala turned his eyes to Amaya. Amaya, noticing the look when stiff.

"It's not me!"

'giggles giggles'

"Naruto." Tala went after the ninja.

"Hey don't look at me." He waved his hands in front of him defensively.

'giggles giggles'

"…Kai?" Kai glared. Tala inwardly shivered. No, it defiantly wasn't Kai.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" everyone turned to Kyouko who was holding her stomach and laughing as though she had heard the funniest joke in the world.

Tala's eyebrow twitched. "What the bloody hell is so funny?!"

"I-I'm s-sor-ry…" she laughed. "It's just…y-you look like a…"

"A what?"

Kyouko couldn't hold it any longer. "A girl!" then she fell to the ground laughing.

Tala's eyebrow twitched again. "A…girl?"

"What gives you that idea Kyouko?" asked Miguel. Beside him Krad was emotionless but his eyes held amusement. Krad knew what the red head meant.

Kyouko manages to catch her breath long enough to explain. "It's just, with your hair down and clothes clinging to your body…well if your body was a bit more feminine and you had a chest, you would look like a girl." This being said, Kyouko began laughing again.

Tala scowled as everyone (yes that includes Kai, Sasuke and Krad) giggles and snickers, doing their best to keep it hidden.

"Well let's not talk about the rest of you."

"What do you mean?" asked Kyouko.

Tala trained his eyes on Kai. His best friend was snickering. Oh no, he wouldn't be the only one being singled out. "Well have you seen Kai?" said crimson-eyed boy blinked then glared. "With his hair down and already petite body, he could pass off being a girl…even without the chest."

The two boys watched, scowling as the rest of the group laughed.

"Why do we hang out with them?" asked Kai. No one said anything to this, knowing that he doesn't mean it.

"Entertainment." Stated Tala, causing Kai to chuckle and nod in agreement.

"Maya!"

"Yeah Kura?" Amaya questioned already knowing it was Bakura since only a few people called her 'Maya'. Two are there with her, the other two are not. It had to be Bakura since the other who wasn't there was a girl and therefore didn't have Bakura's deep voice.

Bakura stepped in and let out a whistle. "Wow…it's getting a bit crowded in here."

"Can we do something for you?" asked Kyouko.

"Food's ready."

"Food?" the group (excluding Krad and Miguel) sighed wistfully. Being on mission's means that you don't get to eat much. Both squads had been on a mission for the last few days and were starving. Tala and his group are outside most of the time scouting and therefore haven't eaten anything all day, not having time to stop for a long enough for a break.

"Wait," said Amaya. "Were Inuyasha's group and Tyson's group on a mission recently?" she asked looking a little bit fearful.

Bakura shook his head. "Nah. They'll have to wait."

There were various sighs of relief around. The two new group members would later learn that Tyson and Inuyasha were like garbage disposals. They ate everything and anything edible. They would also later learn that the two boys previously mentioned would be in a bad mood because they're only going to get leftovers.

"Alright Kura. Lead the way!" cheered Amaya following Bakura out, the rest of the group following (except Tala who left to dry off and find his team). "By the way Kai? Where's the rest of your team?"

"Rei said something about not being able to wash his hair in days so I suppose he went to wash it." Explained Kai. "As for Saru…well who knows where she went."

"Don't worry about it Kai. They're both probably making their way to dinner." Said Naruto.

"Yeah, you guys can meet the rest of the group. Just don't make Saru mad." Informed Kyouko. "She's scary like that." She shivered. Oh yes, Kyouko has had past experiences with making Saru mad and she doesn't want any repeats.

The group made their way out of the cavern and into the maze of tunnels. They weren't the only ones there. Many people walked past into other various tunnels or were simply wandering or hanging around.

Miguel wasn't sure about Krad, but he was sure that he (Miguel) would need some help getting around in this place for a while.

Finally, they came to a rather large cavern with a few tables, though low to a point where everyone sat on the ground. There were a few groups of other people talking amongst themselves. They managed to find a table big enough for their group of eight (I think) but they also saw that Dark, Riku, Yami and two others were there.

One was a boy around the age of seventeen with long black hair wrapped up in a bind and golden eyes. The other looked younger, maybe sixteen with teal eyes, straight black shoulder length hair with red tips.

Once everyone got their food and sat down, quick introductions were made. Miguel and Krad learned that the one with golden eyes is Rei – a nekojin – and the other is Saru. Both of which are on Kai's squad.

"Hey _Weather Shifter_! I heard your squad got 'grounded'!" shouted a platinum haired guy. With him are a tall blond, a kid and Tala.

"Go to hell Bryan!" she shouted as the four men walked away.

"...Grounded?" asked Miguel.

"That's what we call it." Said Amaya, concentrating on eating her rice to keep herself calm because of Bryan's comment.

Riku explained a bit more. "When a squad fails a mission, they're punished. But we're not beaten or anything like that. We're given jobs that are…not fun to say the least. Some squads, like ours, are simply stuck inside for a few days."

"And you guys got 'grounded'?" asked Miguel.

"Yep." Said Dark.

"Yes!" cheered Saru and Naruto, high-fiving each other.

"Why are they so happy?" asked Yami, well, more like growled. He had been in a bit of a bad mood since the mission…he fought with Bakura most of the time.

"We were suppose to go on a mission with you guys tomorrow. But since you can't, we can't either." Answered Rei.

"Well then at least we'll get a break for a few days." Answered Sasuke.

"Humph. Some break. At least you guys can still go outside." Growled Amaya.

"Who'd want to go outside with your shifting moods." Snorted Naruto. Amaya glared at him.

"Now Naruto. There was no need for that." Stated Riku.

"Hey Bakura!" they turned to a blue haired, blue eyed boy wearing a red and blue cap with a yellow shirt, red jacket and jeans standing.

"What do you want Tyson?"

"Heard about your little failed mission." He grinned.

"My god! Does everyone know about that?" asked Dark.

"Wow, word travels fast around here." Whispered Miguel.

"Got that right." Agreed Kai.

"What about it?" asked Bakura.

"Oh, just some of the guys. We heard that you were quite a good thief. But that seems to be in the past now." Tyson continued grinning.

"Oh boy." Sighed Riku.

"What?" asked Krad.

"Insulting Bakura when he's in a bad mood is a big no-no."

"Even I know that." Said Kyouko.

"It looks like your age is catching up to you…old man." Bakura froze and Tyson smirked and walked away.

Then Bakura twitched. "Here it comes." Whispered Saru. Everyone in the group winced.

"Why that-!! I'll be right back." He got up to walk off when Amaya stopped him.

"Hold it Bakura."

"What is it?" he asked impatiently. He wanted to hurry; they were going to get away.

"That's your 'I'm-gonna-kick-some-ass' face."

Bakura sweat dropped. "No it's not. This is my 'I'm-calm-I'm-going-to-talk-to-someone' face."

"…You don't have one of those."

"It's new I'm trying it out."

"Bakura you're going to get in trouble."

"That may be…but it'll be worth it." He smiled sadistically, scaring everyone in the process, and then walked away.

"Tyson just signed his death warrant." Said Kai. Everyone nodded in agreement. Everything was silent for a few seconds until frightened shouts reached their ears.

"Look out guys! Bakura's on a rampage!" they heard Tyson yell.

"Run for your ever-lovin lives!" a lighter boy's voice yelled.

Everyone in the cavern sweat dropped. Even more so when they heard Bakura.

"There you are you annoying sons-of-!!" his voice faded as he got farther away.

Others in the cavern went back to eating, used to the antics of the odd group of friends. The only people who seem even remotely confused or scared were the 'newbies' as they are sometimes referred to as.

Miguel and Krad chuckled. 'Life with these people will never be boring that's for sure.' They thought

TBC

* * *

TOF: Yes! Finally this chapter is done!

Kai: What took to long?

TOF: I couldn't for the life of me figure out where to end it. I just kept adding things on.

Kai: …You have way too much free time on your hands.

TOF: I know, isn't it great! (smiles brightly)

Kai: AAAHHHHHH!!! It's too bright! Stop smiling so brightly! I'm blind! (covers eyes)

TOF: (sweat drop) Err…Since I seem to have temporarily blinded Kai, I'll finish it up. Please **READ and REVIEW!!**

**Chapter 4 Preview: Chapter 4: Names and the #1 Rival: Shadow**

**This was Krad's group's last day of being 'grounded' and they were both excited and nervous since afterwards they'll be going on their first mission.**

**Also over the last few days, the two blondes had managed to acquire nicknames for themselves, although Krad despises his.**

* * *

**"No shadow magic this time Bakura. I don't want any accidental explosions." Said Amaya.**

**Bakura huffed. "Fine. You take the fun out of it though. Ready?" he asked getting into an offense stance, watching as Amaya did the same.**

* * *

**Kai turned as they attacked each other again. "Come on. It's not going to get anymore interesting." He and Miguel left and began walking up a long tunnel, but stopped when they heard Bakura.**

* * *

"**How's my little phoenix?" he asked teasingly and gave a flirtatious wink.**

**Miguel bristled at this while Kai merely glared harder. "Don't call me that."**

**Shadow smirked but then glared at Miguel when he saw how close he was to Kai. "Aww, little phoenix, you cheating on me? Shame on you."**


	4. Chapter 4: Names & the 1 Rival: Shadow

**Chapter 4: Names and the #1 Rival: Shadow**

**Disclaimer: **TOF: WOOT! Chapter 4!

Kai: Why are you so happy?

TOF: I never thought that I would start chapter 4 right after finishing the third!

Kai: …I stand by my earlier comment; you have too much time on your hands.

TOF: So what?

Kai: So what's going to happen in this chapter?

TOF: (smiles) I'm not entirely sure yet.

Kai: (suspicious) What are you smiling?

TOF: Can't a person smile every once in a while?

Kai: But your smiles mean something's going to happen.

TOF: Ok guilty. But yes, something is going to happen. (smirks at Kai)

Kai: (glares) …(thinks: That looks she's giving me, I don't know if I like it)

TOF: (looks to readers) Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

It had been a few days since Krad and Miguel were introduced to the odd group of friends, and they found that they quite liked the quirky group.

This was Krad's group's last day of being 'grounded' and they were both excited and nervous since afterwards they'll be going on their first mission.

Also over the last few days, the two blondes had managed to acquire nicknames for themselves, although Krad despises his.

It starts off like this, Krad, like Dark has wings except his are a shinning white. But unlike Dark, Krad prefers to keep his wings in good condition, which means pulling out the old feathers to let the new ones grow in. It was at this moment that he was pulling out the old feathers that Kyouko walked into the groups sleeping cavern. Time seemed to stop. Krad had been sure that no one would find him.

Kyouko approached and touched the white feathers. "Like an angel's." she muttered. Then her eyes lit up. "Ah ha! Your nickname shall be…Angel!" she jumped around in excitement. Krad needless to say wasn't pleased with this turn of events.

Krad did his best to calm her down and explain to her that he would not be referred to as _Angel_. But it was to late. Kyouko bounced out of the room mumbling something about telling everyone else. That's how Krad got his nickname and it's also how he learned that once an idea is in Kyouko's head, it shall remain there.

Now Miguel was a little different. This blond had learned that he wasn't the only blader here. Kai and Rei also had beyblades. People with blades were usually just named after whatever their bit beast was. So Rei is _Tiger_ and Kai is _Phoenix_, making Tala _Wolf_ and so on. The only exception is Tyson, since 'Dragon' is taken he uses his bit beasts name _Dragoon_…that or the ever popular _Piggy_ after his eating habits.

Back to the point. They discovered that Miguel's bit beast is a gargoyle. So that ended up being his nick/code name.

Miguel wasn't sure at first. Gargoyles are frightening looking creatures, but Kai assured him that it was a fitting name. Kai told Miguel that gargoyles were guardians; they protected and watched over those that needed them and was confident that the name would be good for the blond.

Kai was a very good judge of people. He had this… thing where he could see through lies, through masks and right to your soul. He just knew things before you did. Though Miguel heard from Amaya that Kai was sometimes a bit naïve and didn't realize he could do those things. She also warned him to take care of himself as Kai tends to get fussy to people who do not.

So that's how Miguel and Krad got their nicknames. They also learned their friend's nicknames. They had to for missions.

Let's start with the sisters, sometimes known as the _Jinx Sisters_ because of how much trouble they tend to get into. Amaya as we all know is _Weather Shifter_ due to her ability to change the weather when angry.

The second oldest sister Riku everyone calls _Double T_. The 'T' stands for Trouble. Riku can make copies of herself, like Naruto. The difference is that her clones don't disappear once they're hit. It takes a killing blow to make them go poof.

Then there's the oldest sister Kyouko known as _Neko_ or _Kitty_, mostly because she loves cats. Not to mention she purrs and meows like one…most think she's half nekojin.

Dark uses the name _Phantom_ as he used to be a phantom thief; he decided to stick to the name.

Bakura is _Tomb Robber_ and Yami is _Pharaoh_. They're actually spirits of Egypt's ancient past that were given bodies of their own. Bakura was a thief and Yami was a pharaoh. And they never call each other anything but those names since they despise each other. No one is quite sure why Naraku and Marik put them on the same squad.

And we already know most of Kai's team but just to go over it again. Kai is _Phoenix_ after his bit beast like Rei is _Tiger_. Naruto is _Fox_ because of a nine-tailed fox demon locked away inside him. Sasuke is _Raven_. It's unknown to most why he's called that but Naruto's been calling his boyfriend that name for a while. Most people think it's because of his dark eyes and hair. But Kyouko and Amaya like to joke that his hair looks like the back end of a bird. It severely pisses him off, but do think they cared?

And then there's Saru. The only girl on Miguel's squad. He sometimes wonders how she puts up with it. Now, her name is _Flame_ or _Pyro_. Not only because she likes fire but because of her ability to control it. She also has a twin sister named Tora, but she controls water.

Currently Amaya and Bakura were training and decided to drag Miguel and Kai along for the hell of it.

Amaya had said something about getting rusty with her sword skills and promptly took Bakura with her as well as Kai and Miguel to the training grounds.

They, the training grounds, are actually what looks like an old town. Apparently there used to be an underground city for refugees but it's now abandoned and is used for people to train and exercise.

Miguel and Kai stood off to the side. Amaya had both her swords and Bakura had sais.

"No shadow magic this time Bakura. I don't want any more accidental explosions." Said Amaya.

Bakura huffed. "Fine. You take the fun out of it though. Ready?" he asked getting into an offense stance, watching as Amaya did the same.

"Ready when you are asshole."

Bakura smirked. "Bitch."

"Camel breath!" she attacked first and Bakura expertly blocked the swords.

"Dumbass." He attacked this time while Amaya dodged.

"Elephant face."

"Freak." They clashed, both trying to push the other back.

"Gak face." They jumped apart and landed across from each other.

Bakura looked in confusion at his opponent. "Gak face?"

Amaya shrugged. "All I could think of that started with 'G'."

"Heh, whatever hose brain." Again they clashed. Neither one winning.

But Amaya jumped back and propelled herself towards Bakura again, this time pushing him back a few steps. "Not bad for a hose brain huh idiot." She grinned.

"Jerk."

Amaya sighed. "We can do better than this and we both know it. Right… Kura-chan?" she laughed as Bakura bristled at the name.

Miguel and Kai sweat dropped as the two people insulted each other in alphabetical order. "Do they do this a lot?" asked Miguel.

"Uh huh. Although that last one from Amaya was a low blow." He said.

"You're gonna get it you little loser!" Bakura shouted charging towards Amaya, sais poised to attack.

Amaya used one sword to block and the other to attack but Bakura saw this and jumped back, the blade just missing him,

"We both can do better." She said.

"Yeah. It seems we're a bit rusty."

"Indeed. Um…what letter are we on?" she asked.

"Hm, 'M'."

"Heh thanks motor mouth." Amaya got ready to attack.

"You're the motor mouth nimrod." Bakura retorted.

Kai turned as they attacked each other again. "Come on. It's not going to get anymore interesting." He and Miguel left and began walking up a long tunnel, but stopped when they heard Bakura.

"I'm not an old man!" he cried, followed by a kaboom and Amaya shouting, "Heeeeeey! I said no shadow magic!" then nothing.

Kai sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I stand corrected." He looked at Miguel and saw him laughing. He cracked a small smile. "What?"

Miguel looked at Kai with his blue eyes. "It's just…this seems like hardly the place for people like them."

"No. The fit right in, but I think you meant something else right?"

"They just, make it so interesting here."

Kai nodded and continued walking, Miguel falling into step beside him. "Yeah. Without them around, this place would be very dull." They continued walking but stopped when an annoying voice spoke.

"Well look who it is." A guy in his late teens early twenties stood in front of them.

Kai narrowed his eyes at the guy. Miguel stepped a bit closer to the phoenix. Something about this guy troubled him.

"_Shadow_." Kai glared.

Miguel guessed that _Shadow_ was this guy's nickname. And he could see why. He wore all black leather with black boots, black hair and dark golden eyes. He sure looked like a shadow.

"How's my little phoenix?" he asked teasingly and gave a flirtatious wink.

Miguel bristled at this while Kai merely glared harder. "Don't call me that."

_Shadow_ smirked but then glared at Miguel when he saw how close he was to Kai. "Aww, little _phoenix_, you cheating on me? Shame on you."

"To be cheating on you I'd have to be dating you…and I'm not." Kai replied angrily, trying to keeps his anger in check unaware that Miguel is doing the same.

"Don't you know you shouldn't bait the wolf or in this case phoenix _Shadow_?" they turned and saw Kyouko.

"_Neko_." _Shadow_ muttered bitterly. "Where are you sisters?"

"Away from you and your thugs." Normally playful eyes were now cold, hard, and serious. Miguel had never seen them like that. He noticed a red color seeping in and replacing the green.

"Ah to bad."

Kyouko didn't react to that. She merely warned him. "Get out of here and stay away from us." Although she was referring to her squad and Kai's, she was mostly trying to protect Kai, Amaya and Saru, as they are the three youngest of their larger group. Even Naruto and Sasuke who are sixteen, but they will be seventeen in just a few months.

_Shadow_ shrugged. "What if I don't want to." He was treading on thin ice now, and he knew it.

Kyouko's eyes became a very deep crimson red and the rocks around them began to move around on their own.

Miguel knew that odd things happened when the three sisters got angry but he had only ever experienced that because of Amaya. Kyouko is telekinetic. It seems that when angry her powers get all out of whack.

Seconds later, the ground shifted, shook and Riku appeared. She makes the earth shake like an earthquake. Riku saw the dark crimson red in her older sister's eyes, anger. Kyouko's eye color changed depending on her mood and emotion. Emerald green is her normal color. Bright green is envy, deep blue is sadness, normal blue is clamed, and white and yellow is understanding and comfort. Black is hate. And her eyes had only ever been black once.

They noticed the wind pick up and saw Amaya coming back with Bakura.

_Shadow_ backed off a bit. The ground shook, rocks flew around and a strong wind blew. _Shadow_ decided now would be a good time to leave, and left, shouting out that he'll be back.

Miguel muttered to himself. "I really hate that guy."

"Join the club." Kai said back.

Miguel then looked at the three sisters puzzled. They haven't calmed down yet and he was unsure about how to snap them out of it.

"Uh, what do we do?"

Bakura stood in front of Amaya, motioning Kai and Miguel to do the same.

"Slapping them is the only way that works." The three boys promptly slapped the girls in the face. Although Bakura hit much harder than the other two as Amaya now has a very bright red and sore check.

It took a second, but everything calmed down. Kyouko's eyes had gone back to normal and she and Riku thanked them for snapping them out of it. Amaya on the other hand…

"What the hell Bakura!?" she shouted and slapped Bakura back.

"I was only trying to help!"

"Yeah well did you have to hit so hard!"

The other's sweat dropped as the two friends – both with red cheeks – fought as if the '_Shadow_ incident' never happened.

'Kai was right,' thought Miguel. 'This place is a mad house.'

* * *

TOF: HA! Done!

Kai: That wasn't so bad. I thought you made me do something embarrassing.

TOF: I was going to but I changed my mind.

Kai: So what are you going to make happen next?

TOF: …I'm still not sure…Err…REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
